Mike knows how to say 'Sorry!
by Krazykriss
Summary: Mike tries to apologize to Mia. The first time as next to useless. Will she forgive him the 2nd time?


**Mike knows how to say 'Sorry'!**

_"This is Mike."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"I wanted you to know...I was wrong t hurt you like that...or in anyway, as a matter of fact." _

_"Why were you jealous?" _Mia left her room and went into the living room and stood on the stairs.

_"I know this will be hard, but is there anyway you can possibly forgive me?"_

_"Look, it's late and I-"_

_"But it's only f-"_ Mi hung up and sighed.

"Who was that?"

"Mike."

"ANd what he say?"

"He appolgized and asked for forgiveness."

"Sure, that's what he wants.", Jayden smirked. Mia sighed.

"I don't know."

* * *

Mike's POV

I knew she wouldn't forgive me. Not after what I did to her. I don't deserve her forgiveness. I really don't. I was just lying in my bed at the camp. My phone went off signaling I got a text. I checked my phone. It was from Emily.

_"Did you call Mia?"_

_"Yeah, to appoligize. I don't expect her to forgive me for what I did, but I needed to say it..."_

_"It's not Mia forgiving you for wht you did you need to worry about?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because she forgave you the day it was all revealed... kinda. She doesn't feel you should be punished."_

_"I should be though. wait...what? She forgave me already?"_

_"Yeah, it's Ji and th team you need to worry about, especially Jayden!"_

_"Yeah, I can imagine."_

_":/"_

_"Emmy, I don't expect you to take me back. I deserve everything I got, except this camp...I deserve something worse than this camp."_

_"Is it really as bad as Jayden said it was."_

_"Yeah, it is."_

_"You know, I can't take you back... right?"_

_"I understand why."_

_"I know you do."_

_"How does she feel now?"_

_"Tired." Just passed out on Jayden's chest. Jayden doesn't feel forgiving about this whole thing."_

_"I know he doesn't."_

_"I gotta go."_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye, Mike."_

"Jayden'll never forgive me. Ji'll forgive me before he does.", I said to myself.

* * *

Jayden's POV

Mia fell asleep on my chest. I kissed her forehead. She smiled in her sleep and opened her eyes. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was until you kissed me."

"So, I woke you up?"

"Yep. Your fault, fearless leader."

"Uh-oh." Mia giggled as she sat up. "Mia, be honest. How do you feel about Mike and his appoligie?"

"I don't know, I mean, we can't gaurentee he'll handle his jealousy and anger better, but everyone deserves forgiveness."

"You have a good heart, Mia, but not everyone deserves forgiveness, Mike, more than anyone, as of right now." Mia sighed as she put her head on my shoulder.

* * *

Normal POV

Over the next week and 4 days, Mia is recovered and everyone's happy. They had forgotton what's coming back.

* * *

Mike's POV

**FINALLY!** I'm done with camp. I'm on my way to the Shiba house with my dad. I want to say sorry to Mia face-to-face, If possible with Jayden around. Things'll be pretty awkward with Emily now. We finally made it.

We walked through the gate. Mia was standing by the table. Sam gestered to Mia. I walked over to her and gently tapped her shoulder. She turned around and took a few steps back. She saw Sam, coming up to her, standing next to her.

"Mike has something to say. It's ok." Mia sighed in relief.

"Mia, I'm sorry. Telling you over the phone wasn't enough. I should've handled my anger and jealously better. As a matter of fact, I should've been happy for you, not angry and jealous. I don't deserve it, but can you ever forgive me?" Mia sighed again. I'm screwed. I deserve it anyway.

"Mike, yu could've talked to me about it."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Have you learned to handle you anger better?"

"Yes, at the camp."

"Mike, it's ok. That's all I want, is for you to control your anger and we'll be fine!" I smiled.

"Thanks, Mia. I really don't deserve it, but thank you."

"Everyone needs to forgive. Come inside!", Mia laughed. She pulled Mike's arm.

* * *

Jayden's POV

We were all relaxing inside. Oh, her comes Mia with Sam and... **MIKE?!**


End file.
